Language of Fan
by Idle-Riddle
Summary: “I…sometimes, I get the feelings that he’s trying to tell me something, but he never say it. When I asked him, ‘Is something wrong?’ he’ll avoid it by fanning the fan. ” ‘Maybe, what he’s trying to say is, ‘I love you, Takamura-san.' shounen ai NokoruSuoh


**A/N: Uh, I got this idea when I was searching for the fan language. So, enjoy?**

**Warning: It's yaoi! The pairing is Nokoru and Suoh. Don't like it, then go away!**

**Summary: "I… sometimes, I get the feelings that he's trying to tell me something, but he never opens his mouth to say it. He… always twirled around that fan, and when I asked him, 'Is something wrong?' he'll avoid it by fanning the fan." "But what does he wants to say?" **_**'Maybe, just maybe, what he's trying to say is, 'I love you', Takamura-san.'**_

* * *

**Language of Fan**

* * *

It was a great day, the sky is blue with puffy clouds, the birds are singing, the maple leaves are falling slowly, and for once, there's no girl crowding around the door demanding to see their beloved Nokoru-sama. But the only sound could be heard in the elementary student council room was, 'Tap, tap, sigh, tap, tap, sigh' and the continuous sound of typing on the keyboard.

Today, there're only two people occupying the council room, the chairman and his secretary. There was no Akira today, mainly because Akira had a fever and was now resting at home, being fussed over by his two mothers. Usually even when there's only the two of them, the chairman will still be happy and bouncing around, searching for excuses to outrun his work, but today, he looked sullen, depressed.

Once in a while the azure haired secretary averted his golden eyes from the monitor screen and looked at the blond haired chairman sitting in his comfy chair, twirling his fan, his sapphire eyes glassy, like his mind went to a far away place. And every once in a while, he'll tap the closed fan against his palm and sighed.

After seeing the chairman sighed miserably for the forth time, he opened his mouth, unable to keep it close any longer. "Kaichou, is something wrong?" he asked, worry and concern lacing his voice. His brows furrowed, trying to figure out what's bothering the sunny blond haired boy.

As if the question snapped him out of his trance, his blue eyes turned to stare at the secretary standing in front of his table. "Em? Ah, nan-nande monai, Suoh. Shimpai suruna! Boku wa daijoubu desu." He opened his trademark fan, the surface written "Fine" on it. Then as if unconsciously, he ran his fingers at the tip of the fan. (1)

Mesmerized, the pair of golden eyes followed the nimble fingers' movement. Just when the fan was shut and presented to him that he blushed faintly, realizing what he was doing.

"What is it Suoh? You keep looking at the fan. Do you wish to see it closely?" the blue eyes blond asked presenting the shut fan to him. (2)

Suoh shook his head, his eyes looking sideway, oblivious to the hurt passing though those blue eyes watching him. Nokoru opened and closed the fan several times, (3) his eyes downcast, trying to keep the forming tears at bay.

Finally, without saying anything, he took his leave, leaving the shinobi secretary staring at his hunched back, wondering what just happened.

Not so long after that, Suoh also took his leave, closing the big mahogany door and walked along the path to the kindergarden division.

* * *

"Takamura-san, how may I help you?" Utako asked the dispirit bluenette, wondering what made him so dispirit. Unlike some people, it's not easy to make the blue haired shinobi dispirit or depressed. _'Maybe because of stress?'_

Suoh sat at the offered sit, his face covered by his bangs, his hands clutching his knees, "I need to speak with Nagisa-san, could you tell me where she is?"

"Of course. Nagisa-chan is now practicing her flute at the first place you met her, the wisteria tree."

Suoh thanked her and got up to leave but was stopped by a hand holding his wrist, "Takamura-san, although I don't know why you and Nagisa-chan had broke up but I wish you luck when you have found your true love." She whispered letting his hand go.

Suoh blinked at her, then smiled warmly. "Arigatou, Utako-san."

* * *

Suoh walked slowly, his pace unhurried. When he finally reached the wisteria tree, he saw the same wisteria angel playing her flute, exactly like the first time they met. But this time, his heartbeat didn't increases, not like some times ago.

Last week, he had met with her and finally had the courage to discuss about their relationship. He had explained, with much difficulties that he didn't feel anything towards her, not anymore, not since he saw one of the fangirl fell on top of Nokoru and felt a surge of jealousy. But fortunately, he had enough control not to push the girl away and pull Nokoru with him.

At first, he was thinking along the lines of comforting her when she cried, but she didn't. She just smiled at him and took his hands in hers. What she said was clearly not what he's expecting, he's expecting her to slap him or make him apologize to her. But she just said, "It's great that you've finally decided to discuss this matter with me. I always knew that you never love me, you always looked out for him, taking an oath of protecting him even with your life, choosing him as your One. The one person that you love is Imonoyama Nokoru-san, not me. I was glad when you said that you love me the second time we met, but you just can't let go of your love for him. Now, I'm very happy that you finally realized your true feelings."

After that, Suoh looked at her with confused golden eyes, his mouth can't form a word to reply. Then, his eyes went wide. "Wa-wait, Nagisa-san, are you saying that I'm gay and in love with Nokoru?"

Now it's Nagisa's turn to be confused, "Erm, yes? Didn't you love him? That's why you're breaking up with me, isn't it?"

"I-I don't know…" he ran his hand through his hair, biting his lips.

"Suoh-san, what does being your One means?"

'_Suoh-san, in your whole life, you can only choose one person to protect, to risk your life for. You can't protect two people, choose only one. Only one can own your whole being, your life, your body, your loyalty and, your heart. So choose wisely. Remember, only one.' _Mother, only one, who should I choose?

"It means, he or she will be the one I'll give my whole being to. My body, my life, my loyalty, and… my heart." 'Oh my god, I'm in love with Imonoyama Nokoru ever since the moment I choose him as my One and I've just realized it! I'm such a fool!' he mentally beat himself up, feeling very stupid.

"Now, Suoh-san, do you love Imonoyama Nokoru? Or you're still confused about your feelings?"

"I-I think I do, but… its impossible. We just can't be together. He is the precious youngest son of the Imonoyama Zaibatsu while I'm just someone who had sworn to protect him."

Nagisa patted his hand, "Anything is possible, Takamura-san. You just have to listen to your heart. Do what your heart tells you to do."

* * *

Nagisa stopped playing her flute, hearing someone approaching the wisteria tree. She opened her amethyst eyes and looked into depressed golden ones that belonged to a bluenette she knew quite well. "Takamura-san, doka shimasta ka?"

"Nagisa-san, you told me to listen to my heart and do what it told me to do. Now my heart told me that you can help me." Suoh said, his hand over his heart, his golden eyes desperate.

Nagisa patted the space beside her, encouraging him to sit beside her, before discussing his problem. "Now, Suoh-san, what can I help you with?" she asked again, this time using his first name.

The next ten minutes, he told her all the problems bottled up inside him, the atmosphere at the council room, Akira's absence, the quiet, the tired sighs, the depressed expression, his fan he always twirled around and sometimes looks like he's trying to say something with it…

"I… sometimes, I get the feelings that he's trying to tell me something, but he never opens his mouth to say it. He… always twirled around that fan, and when I asked him, 'Is something wrong?' he'll avoid it by fanning the fan." Suoh explained, frustrated and a little upset that the chairman didn't want to tell him anything.

When the blue haired secretary talked about fanning the fan, she got a knowing look on her face. "Tell me, Suoh-san, how does he fan it?"

Golden eyes opened to stare at her, "Huh?"

"I said, how does he fan it, like just, normally or abnormally?"

"Um… sometimes when we're alone, he hides his eyes behind the fan, (4) or unconsciously drew the fan across his cheek, (5) I never knew why though. When I asked him why, he'll just said that the sunray was very strong or his hair itch his cheek. But there was this one time, he put the handle of the fan to his lips, (6) I just thought that he wants me to be quiet, but when I want to leave him, he told me not to leave him alone. And then this morning, he present me his fan, he never gave anyone permission to see it, then suddenly, he asked me if I wanted to see it closely."

'_I see, Nokoru-san is not sure and too embarrassed to let him know. That's why he uses it, unconsciously telling Suoh-san his feelings.'_

"Suoh-san, I think he's using the fan language."

"Fan language?" he echoed.

"Yes, usually performers use it to communicate with each other when they can't talked. Like when you touch the tip of your fan, it means 'I want to speak with you' and much more."

The blue haired shinobi nodded though not really understanding it. Then he remember the sign of touching the tip of the fan means he or she wants to talk to you, that means, this morning, the kaichou want to talk to him about something.

"But what does he wants to say?" his hand going through his hair, clearly frustrated and agitated.

'_Maybe, just maybe, what he's trying to say is, 'I love you', Takamura-san.'_

"You could go to the library to search for a book about fan language if you want to know, Takamura-san."

"Arigatou, Nagisa-san. You have helped me a lot." He jumped down the tree and bid her goodbye. Maybe if he asks his mother, his mother would have that book.

* * *

The next day, Takamura Suoh came prepared. He opened the grand council room's door and saw Nokoru twirling his fan again, but Akira… he's not absence. Apparently his two mothers' love for him cures him of the fever. And now, he was sitting at his seat, doing his work.

"Ohayo, Ijuin, kaichou." He greeted them walking towards to his own seat.

"Ohayo gozaimus, Takamura-sempai!" the raven haired treasurer greeted him back cheerfully. Then he approached the blue haired secretary and whispered, "Ano, Takamura-sempai, did something happened yesterday? The kaichou… dare I say it, look like hell."

Suoh looked at the blond haired chairman sitting a few feet away from him, and just like Akira had said, he really looked like hell. His hair was a bit mused up, and if you closely, there's dark bags under his eyes and his clothes had wrinkles here and there.

"Ijuin, could you leave the two of us alone for a few minutes? We need to sort a few things out." He whispered back.

"Mochiron." The raven nodded and walked towards the door. "Kaichou, I'm going out for a while." He said and opened the grant door, slipping out but not out of hearing range. He left the door ajar so that he could see what's happening inside.

* * *

Suoh walked till he's standing right in front of the blue eyes blond haired chairman. "Kaichou, I think we need to talk."

"What is it?" he asked, without looking at the golden eyes staring at him. He twirled his fan a little and held it over his left ear. (7)

"Do you want me to?" the azure haired shinobi asked.

"Want you to what?" Nokoru asked back, now looking straight into his eyes. His trademark fan resting on his left cheek. (8)

Suoh sat down in the seat in front of him. Nokoru meanwhile, was watching his movements, his left hand held his open fan in front of his face, (9) hiding the lower part of his face.

"Nokoru, do you know what does it means being my One?" the bluenette asked, watching his movement like a hawk.

The blond thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Iya, you never told me. You just told me that being your One, you'll protect me with your life."

"By being my One," he took the blond's right hand, the one not holding the fan in his, "I promise you my whole being, my life, my body, my loyalty and finally my heart. Would you accept it?" he asked, golden eyes searching for answers in those sapphire eyes staring at him. Then, he saw it, the answer he's been waiting for.

"Yes, I accept. I love you, Takamura Suoh!" the blond haired chairman reply, his fan near his heart. (10)

Then Suoh took the fan from him and twirled it in his left hand (11) indicating to the door. "I know, but it would be easier for him to understand if we're caught red-handed." The blond whispered and captured his lover's lips.

'_Suoh-san, in your whole life, you can only choose one person to protect, to risk your life for. You can't protect two people, choose only one. Only one can own your whole being, your life, your body, your loyalty and, your heart. So choose wisely. Remember, only one.' _Mother, I had choose the right person!

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira was watching them behind the mahogany door, smiling all the time. No gasp, no shock but just a knowing smile. After all, if you're a detective and you can't even figure out the true feelings between your two best friends, you can't be called a detective anymore. He closed the door and walked to the garden, after all, he had a date with his own girlfriend.

"Utako-chan!" he called out to her, waving his hand.

Utako put down her tea cup and looked up to him. "Akira-kun! So how are they?"

"They just sort it out, now they're together."

"That's great to hear, ne Nagisa-chan?" the raven haired girl turned to her friend.

"Hai, it's great to hear that they're finally together." The purple haired flutist said, smiling quite happily.

* * *

**Here's the meaning of the fan movements: **

(1) Touching the finger to the tip of the fan: "I wish to speak with you"

(2) Presenting the fan shut: "Do you love me?"

(3) Opening and closing the fan several times: "You are cruel"

(4) Hiding the eyes behind an open fan: "I love you"

(5) Drawing the fan across the cheek: "I love you!"

(6) Putting the fan handle to the lips: "Kiss me"

(7) Fan held over left ear: "I wish you would leave me alone"

(8) Letting the fan rest on the left cheek: "No"

(9) Fan in left hand in front of face: "I am desirous of your acquaintance"

(10) The fan placed near the heart: "You have won my love"

(11) Twirling the fan in the left hand: "We are being watched"

**So, I hope to see you again!**


End file.
